halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armor Permutations
HUD Change? I'm sorry- This is probably a really dumb question. Does the HUD change with armor permutation? Not the vital stuff, but that line around it, making a visor. I've just been thinking about Halo: Legends, in of which it was obvious the HUD visor thing changes. I was also playing on ascetic armor (Instead of Commando- I have all the armors) and the visor may have seemed a little different. Does the visor change ever so slightly?--Fluffball Gato 23:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Nope. No change. Elites, however, do get green HUDs in multiplayer, as opposed to a Spartan's blue HUD. The Elite HUDs are also sleeker and more "alienesque", whereas the Spartan HUDs are more angular. DavidJCobb 21:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I noticed that much! I was just wondering if they changed slightly with permutation. I guess not--Fluffball Gato 22:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Unclassified chestplate? in the main picture on this page, the thumbnails for the recon and serrity armors, there is bodyarmor that is not identified. what is this? recon armor? either way it needs to be investegated and edited. After spending several minutes trying to figure out what the hell your on about, you just talking about, it doesn't matter, its the recon Chestplate, and that iamge needs to be removed, its terrible...--Ajax 013 20:51, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Problem How do you unlock these armors in multiplayer without xbox live? :You don't. Pure and simple. Pyromancer 14:34, 21 October 2007 (UTC) No, you can unlock some without xbox live such as hayabusa E.O.D and E.V.A. also there are some more you can unlock without xbox live Guests Can Unlock Armor I wanted to see if a guest could unlock any armor in Halo 3 so I signed one in and went for the one non-achievement related armor, the Hayabusa. After collecting 5 skulls the Hayabusa Chest piece had been unlocked for the guest. After collecting 9 skulls, the Hayabusa Shoulders had been unlocked for the guest. I did NOT get the remaining skulls or attempt to get any achievements with the guest but some armor can be unlocked for guests. I'm not positive if the armor remains unlocked after the guest signs out, but I suspect that it doesn't. Here is an image from the game I used the Hayabusa Guest in, my Live Account is Ninjas in Nikes and the picture is on my profile on bungie.net if verification is needed. http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y76/Legato24/Halo%203/7507271-Medium.jpg Guests can unlock and keep armor. It's a little obvious, really. There are many people whom don't have Xbox Live so they have to have regular Xbox profiles. Bungie wouldn't want to have underprivelaged people with Halo 3 not be able to enjoy Armor Permutations. E93 01:06, 9 November 2007 (UTC) That's a good point but it wasn't exactly what I was talking about. I meant a temporary profile such as the "Guest" profile that is available when you sign in another player. Inaccuracies in Stated Unlocking Requirements The Security shoulder armor will not unlock merely by getting 750 points. They only unlock after completing all of the meta-game achievements, the page should be updated to reflect that. :Further to that, this was reported: I had just under 1k achievment points, no Stepp'n Razor and had marathon man when I realised I had mine.LegendStormcrow :"Unlocking the Security Shoulders does not require an arbitrary amount of points. Rather, the player must unlock 39 Achievments. Ergo, the points can vary considerably. I can testify to this, since I had 810 points and no shoulders, but then I got my 39th achievement (820 points) and I've had them ever since!" :If anyone can link a source that verifies the exact requirements, that would be fantastic. :) -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 13:45, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Also, as of 10/20/07, the Elite Commando shoulder armor still will not unlock, at least for some. Its 750 including or in addition to 40 for marathon manSargeLIVES 04:28, 10 November 2007 (UTC) As of this morning, I have 845 achievement points and 30 achievements unlocked (including Marathon Man), but still don't have Security shoulders -- just FYI. I wonder if the source with 39 achievements had unlocked all the Metagame achievements? (I haven't done any of those.) Thehaikumaster 18:10, 5 December 2007 (UTC) *Total Achievements: 31 of 49 *Total Gamer Score: 845 of 1000 *meta: 0 *MM: yes *sec shoulders: no --Uberfuzzy 18:08, 11 December 2007 (UTC) NOTE FROM A GUEST - I do not have 39 Halo 3 achievements, I found that to unlock them - get 750 Achievment points in Halo 3, then complete 1 meta game achievement (I did demon) to unlock them. MightyMe18 - I don't think that 39 achievements has anything to do with it. Right now I have 30 achievements, 600 gamerscore, and I have the security shoulder pads. I don't have any meta game achievements. Cha0tiks- for some reason i got all my meta game achievements and the marathon man achievement and no armor. but when i beat campaign on legendary the security shoulders were unlocked :o wierd Guys. i've got something over 900 GS. i had completed 2 meta achievements after getting 800 GS, and still no shoulders. i had 40 acievements and still no shoulders. it may depend on some of those, but i can assure you that i unlocked my security shoulders upon completion of the "Steppin' Razor" achievement. we really need to work out EXACTLY what the requirements are. JakCurse 21:27, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Hey guys, something is kinda strange here. My gamertag is Queenlittle55 and I only have 410 gamerscore while I still do have security shoulders. Any explanations? Just curious. I have the security shoulders with 455 gamerscore, 33/49 achievements. Have marathon man, haven't beaten the game yet. Missing all meta, tilt, blackeye, campaign completes(all), mission 2 and 7 achievements. -- Fanciest Pants Watexggp_i thinks you got to do marathon man 2 get them thats when they came avilible 4 me and i hednt done no meta then but i did all the meta in the other day Hello, I have seen many reports of the security shoulders unlocking, then locking shortly after. I have experienced this, but then I reunlocked them by simply getting another achievement. I got the Steppin Razor achievement, but I don't think the actual type of achievement counts. -Note From Guest righty. i think we need to clear this up. i've got 760 gamerscore from halo, no meta achievements and no security 'pads. im going to do the first level meta (hopefully) and report back on whether i get them. oh, and i've GOT marathon man. add me on XBL (my gamertag is my Halopedia username) if you want to party up and do some of the meta.JakCurse 19:56, 6th January 2008 EDIT- I've now got every achievement, barring "Steppin' Razor", "Overkill" and the metas (exepting Demon, which i've got in the last hour) and 910-ish gamerscore, STILL no security shoulders. this is either seriously bugged or it relies on one of the above achievements. im considering that it may be overkill, as i've seen people with 600 GS and security shoulders, with the majority of my achievements, plus, as i've said, overkill. i've completed the campaign on ledendary, and unlocked marathon man, so it isn't either of those. that, OR they're bugged like the commando shoulders. JakCurse 23:07, 22 January 2008 (UTC) 2nd EDIT- i've got them. after unlocking the meta achievement for the fourth mission, i still didnt have the shoulders, and that was the fortieth achievement, so it rules the "39" thing out. But today unlocking, "Steppin' Razor" i unlocked the shoulders ^^ as far as i'm concerned, that was the catalyst. JakCurse 21:35, 25 January 2008 (UTC) I have all but one meta game achievement, no steppin razor, 815 gamerscore from 40 achivements and security shoulders. Agent Tasmania 08:46, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Read the timestamps on conversations before you post, Tasmania. DavidJCobb 18:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Elite Commando Shoulders The 02/08/08 update says that Steppin’ Razor unlocks the Commando Shoulders, not Killing Frenzy like the article says. Maybe we should change the article? "The longstanding “Elite Commando Shoulders aren’t unlocking with the achievement” bug is being resolved in the auto update. The shoulders weren’t unlocking when the Steppin’ Razor achievement was acquired. In the post-auto update era, the Commando Shoulders will be unlocked for everyone, regardless of the status of the corresponding achievement." (69.47.222.91 20:24, 10 February 2008 (UTC)) Recon Armor The Recon armor is a armor only used by bungie empoyees. (what the point teling us).So pretty much bungie employees have it only and no one else can have it. Now there has been four given it anyway. The lucky people that got it was by impressing bungie or making them laugh. Thats it so far. We really dont know any other way than that if we do we will post it up right away. Please dont complain to bungie and send them rude messages they really dont have time for that there is a short simple answer for that if you ask "can i have the recon armor" there answer will be "NO" they deserve the recon armor becuase they worked hard on the game as much as we want it they decide if we get it or not there is a 15-25% chance of getting this armor and like we said by making bungie laugh. One of the lucky people that got was they sniped someone it hit the ground it bounced back to him and killed him and that made bungie laugh or like the cone ownage, search for them on youtube. so if you want the recon armor or the flaming recon or any other flaming helmet make bungie laugh I know one of the people who got Recon armor was the guy from Digital Ph33r for his Arby 'n' the Chief skits, and 2 went to the people who died in weird ways, if there is 4, who is the 4th? And is there a reliable source for who has been given the armor? you can also receive recon by winning contests put on by bungie in matchmaking ~gil demoono But, with the release of the Vidmaster challenges in Halo 3 and ODST, you can own your set of Recon armor. you must do, Halo 3: Annual, Light switch, Brainpan, and 7 on 7. Halo 3 ODST: deja vu, Endure, and Classic. they are some of the most challengeing achievements in both the games, but oh so worht it once you unlock RECON for yourself. The only Bungie-exclusive armor is the flaming helmet,which is actually a chest piece.The flaming helmet was also given to the few people that were able to complete the Sarkathalon. About Commando Shoulders The article states that "due to complaints from the players about this permutation being glitched, Bungie has fixed this and after the auto-update, will automatically unlock for every player, even those who don't have the permutation unlocked." This should be ommited for two reasons. 1. It's already stated more clearly in another part of the article 2. It was glitched for everyone, so I doubt fan complaints had anything to do with it being fixed. And if it must stay, at least put it in the right section. It's under "Flight" armor! 71.189.22.224 21:13, 24 February 2008 (UTC) RE: The Flaming Bungie Helmet. I can't seem to remember where i found this out, but the bungie helmet is in fact not the helmet at all. it's an EOD body piece, but it's shown as "Bungie" in the selector, and the description is something like "Tested in the fires of a thousand battles, go forth and represent." i know that it isn't accurate, but it's along those lines. 88.110.115.160 22:29, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Reply Bungie has said, several times, that there will be no new armour. Recon and Bungie armour are already on the Halo disc, just not unlocked. Oh, and sign your posts. DMNecrisTalk 21:45, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Not entirely true. there have been circulating rumors around the internet and on Xbox Live that Bungie will be completing full ODST Armor as their new "Recon" so to speak. (but unlockable to those who earn the vidmasters for Reach) they are coming out with full ODST when Halo Reach comes out. its only a rumor so far but i have a friend whos uncle works for bungie. (i've played with them both online he's not lying) and he said that they might make that armor permutation. =D full ODST finally! Armor NOT Armour The game guide it self says "armor," not "armour." So I will try to change all of the armours to armor, any one who sees armour, feel free to change it to armor. :Armour (British) or Armor (American), it is still the same thing. Nub. RC 16:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the game guide is written by Bungie, which is an american company, and that's why it says armor instead of armour. - 05:49, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Both dilects are accepted as stated by CT. Leave the spelling of this type Alone 5ub Comm71 - - - CoH - AoH - SCoH] 05:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :He is wrong. The accepted standard on Halopedia is American English; Bungie is an American company. It is most definitely not necessary, however, to make an edit merely for the purpose of changing the dialect of spelling. If you continue to do it, I'll send you on another week long vacation. 12:18, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::As per Manticore. The accepted standard is American English. However, both spelling types are ultimately accepted, which is why we don't bother changing spellings. It'd be unfair to make all non-americans spell in american english, and vice versa. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 19:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::Was that week vacation directed to me? because I clearly stated to leave the spelling dilects alone 5ub Comm71 - - - CoH - AoH - SCoH] 12:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry Manticore, I just read over it again and I think you ment that statement for the IP 5ub Comm71 - - - CoH - AoH - SCoH] 12:23, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I thought it was obvious it was directed at you. 12:26, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok Look my friend I have stopped with the entire "Spelling dilects arguement" I only want to revert unlogical edits and vandals and edit grammar mistakes, and also edit spelling mistakes like... H4lo 5ub Comm71 - - - CoH - AoH - SCoH] 12:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I think it is necesary to have one or the other, because when you go looking through the pages, one sentence will say "armor," the next "armour." So, I am chosing to write "armor," nothing against the British, but Bungie is American, so it should really be "armor." Yeah i agree with the other guy too that some sentences say armor and others say armour, that could be quite weird if someone is editing the pages and then the other guy changed it back, and it pretty much get annoyed when editing cause you will see more red doted lines underneath them... I support both dialects but it just feels easier if you dont see the red line / dots below them...[[User:.::souljer::.|'Soul-Reaper']][[User talk:.::souljer::.|'Can't talk...being chased !!']]makes me High! Project: PROMETHEUS 17:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Does it matter? --Burnoutexpert3 16:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Not really. Which is why if you see it spelled one way, leave it that way. SmokeSound off! 16:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Unlockable Elite Armor There should be something in there the says all the unlockable Elite armor for people without Xbox Live just like that thing in there that says all the unlockable Spartan armor for people without Xbox live.--Darth Malice the Destroyer 22:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Prepare to drop? So...we don't want to mention anything on this page about the Halo 3 ODST multiplayer characters? Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 08:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, there's no actual armour permutation for the ODSTs...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I was thinking from a multiplayer angle rather than a canonised angle...I just thought that we should mention something about them for multiplayer. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 08:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :From the multiplayer angle, the Body Suit they wore is nothing interesting; backpacks, small add-on objects on helmets, add-on shield... Oh, I don't think H3:ODST has a Multiplayer like H3, so I guess you mean the Firefight feature. If so, well, I think you can only choose the characters you've unlocked. Now, that said, H3:ODSTs don't actually have any armour permutation... unless of course you consider the backpack as an add-on object...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:15, 1 August 2009 (UTC) thats funny because bungie said that they are armor perms so i think they should be added ad for those who dont believe me search evrything related to fire fight :from geust the guy above me is correct there is a diffrence between the shoulders and back packs.the helmets have some diffrences so i don't see why not?--Spartanc18 16:55, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Theory I know that Bungie confirmed that armor permutations have no effect on gameplay, but I think they might have a slight effect. I've noticed that sometimes while wearing certain armor permutations you seem to do better at a certain thing. I have a theory, for example CQB armor seems to slightly help you and keep you alive longer in close quarters combat, EOD seems to keep you alive longer when faced with explosives, and Scout armor seems to be more stealthy and makes it easier to snipe and sneak up on people. Could someone maybe test this theory with all the types of armor and maybe they could try different armor combination s.--Darth Malice the Destroyer 01:14, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it's all in your head. If Bungies says it has no effect, it has no effect.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[UserWiki:Rusty-112|'112']] 01:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Except where visuals come into play; the katana sticks out, the globe helmet is shiny as hell, Scout and recon have tiny less-reflective view ports, so on so on.--Kre 'Nunumee 02:32, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::What I was trying to say is that certain armor permutations have a skinnier profile while others have a larger profile and the shape could have some small unnoticeable effect ex. skinner armor is stealthier and harder to stick and aim at since it has a smaller profile. You know what they say, you won't knock it till you try it.--Darth Malice the Destroyer 01:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Different armor permutations only ''appear different. All different permutations for both Spartans and Elites have the same size hit box. Permutations only effect how easily your character is seen. That said, the biggest difference is what colour you are and whether your head has a large visor. Beyond that any differences when it comes to shoulders and chests are negligible. -- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[UserWiki:Rusty-112|'112']] 02:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC) can you unlock armor in splitscreen co-op campiagn? excuse my bad spelling and grammer. --Burnoutexpert3 15:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yes... because you're still playing the campaign. No offense, but that's a stupid question. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[UserWiki:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 '''8'] 15:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Other Armor Unlocked Technically, if you have bought ODST, you can get the Security helmet, and the Katana. I was able to unlock them at 1100 G and 44 achievements. Maybe someone should put this on? Thebobafettest 17:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC)